Hidden Ties (Rewritten)
by Mekachii
Summary: (Direct sequeal to The Power of One) Emma and Kat fly to Alola as planned in hopes of unraveling the secrets behind their strange heritage. Along the way they find more adventures and discover more mysteries to solve. But the more they follow their ancestors' footsteps, the more they realize that some secrets should remain that way...
1. The Depature

**IMPORTANT: Do NOT continue reading if you have not read the prequel, The Power of One!**

This story is a direct continuation/sequel to my novelization of Pokemon X/Y that I wrote some years ago. I had planned on making a sequel to that fic after playing S/M and US/UM, but I can understand why new readers may be confused as to why I'm using these characters in particular, and what's going on with the plot. I highly recommend reading through the prequel first before moving on to this one. It may be a bit of a hard read, given I had wrote that years ago, but hopefully it will get you caught up to what's going on. The story can be found on my profile.

For those who are returning readers, I'll be editing the chapters here and there, but hopefully it'll be a better read than what I've published before. Other than that, please enjoy!

* * *

 **The Departure**

 **. . .**

 **Two months earlier…**

It didn't take long before news spread of the sisters' trip to Alola, but what worried the pair more was breaking the news to their parents. Looking back on it now, both realized that the decision to travel out to Alola was a spontaneous one, and neither took time out to really consider how their parents felt about it all, or if they would even allow them to travel so far from home. Especially with the activities of Team Flare and their father's worry for their safety - even more so now that Emma was finally reunited with her family - they could only imagine how he and their mother would take the news. Regardless, Kat swallowed her anxiety and made the call, only telling her parents to meet them in Sycamore's lab since they had something important to discuss. Of course, Grace and Silas obliged, and since both were still in Coumarine and with the Power Plant back operations, the trip to Lumiose was only a bus ride away.

Emma and Kat were apprehensive when they saw their parents enter the lab, the pair themselves were sitting out in the lobby as they waited. It didn't take long for both parents to pick up on their children's apprehension, but remained quiet as they took their seats across from the girls. Grace was the first to break the ice, wanting to ease the girls' tension some. "Well, we're here. What was so important that you needed to discuss with us?"

It was then when the sisters exchanged uneasy glances, Kat coughing before she spoke up. "Well, uh...Mom, Dad. An opportunity opened up for us and, Emm and I decided that, for the sake of unraveling this mystery in regards to our ancestry, that we-"

"Kat and I are going to be traveling to Alola." Emma blurted out, earning a look from the eldest. "A-alone."

"...And from what we were told, we'll be leaving within the month." Kat finished.

There was a pause between Grace and Silas, their expressions unreadable for the most part. This did nothing to ease the girls' anxiety, any. "I-I know we shouldn't have decided on going to another region without discussing it with you two, but we realized this is something we need to to! I know we haven't been in Kalos that long, but learning about history and folklore is something I've always wanted to do! And I need to find out just what kind of connection I have with this ancient tribe, and I don't think the answers are here in Kalos…"

Silas rose his hand to silence his daughter, who stopped talking immediately, and almost knew that he was going to forbid them from leaving Kalos on such short notice. "Kat. Emma. Neither of us said that you weren't allowed to go. In fact, if you would give us a chance to speak, you would find out that we support your decision."

"...Wait, really?" Kat blinked.

Silas sat back and chuckled somewhat. "Really. And while I don't particularly favor the idea of the both of you traveling overseas and far from home, and far from our reach, bear in mind that Grace and I had to travel far from each other in different regions to pursue our own dreams as well."

"You're not an ordinary trainer, Kat." Grace continued. "Your goals were never to pursue power or fame or becoming a Champion. It was always mythology for you,wasn't it? Even back in Johto, you would visit the towers daily just to learn more about their history and the legends surrounding them. Your path is clear, but Emma has yet to find hers, and she needs to see the world, I feel. So I feel this trip to Alola will benefit you both. And it would be wrong to keep you both coddled here - you need the travel experience, especially if you want to grow as both a person and as trainers."

"Just...stay safe, okay?" Silas added, his tone becoming serious to mask the worry. "I know both of you can become headstrong at times…"

"We'll be good, Dad." Kat nodded. "Promise."

Sycamore, who had been listening to the conversation in the background, decided to step in and explain that he had spoken with the resident professor of Alola, where arrangements were made that the girls would be staying with a resident kahuna upon their arrival on Melemele Island. While the living arrangements weren't permanent, it would at least serve as something of a home base for the girls while they're in Alola, and they were more than welcome to return there at any time whenever they needed a place to stay. On top of that, with Dexio and Sina also going to Alola with them, they would be surrounded by several trusted adults and authoritative figures. That was enough to ease the parents' concerns, but Emma and Kat reassured that they would call them daily, if not on a regular basis to check in with their parents.

It was also brought to attention that the sisters couldn't bring their Pokemon with them across international borders. To deter and prevent illegal Pokemon smuggling, it was a universal law that foreign Pokemon were not allowed to travel with trainers across regional borders unless they had a permit. However, getting that permit would take weeks at a time to finalize,and - unfortunately - time was something they did not have, as their departure was schedule for the end of the month. The only exception were starters, which were automatically registered to trainers upon capture or selection. This meant Merida and Mimi were free to travel with their respective trainers into Alola; the others, however, would remain with their parents until they land, where they could be transferred without issue. It was a process neither of the girls wanted to do as they didn't want to separate from their partners, even if it was just for a few hours. But they couldn't break the law, either, so they would have to make due until then.

Because she was leaving Kalos to another region, this also meant that Kat would have to disqualify herself from the League until further notice. It was standard League rules, that if a trainer does not collect all eight gym badges before leaving the region, they must disqualify themselves until they return, where they are able to reenter as they see if. Kat would be able to keep her current badges, but she would be unable to continue participating while in Alola. Not that it was too big of a loss for her, as she had no real interest in the League other than to test her own skills as a trainer. After all, she figured there would be even more challenges waiting for her when they arrive in Alola, which would serve its purpose just as well.

The weeks that followed were uneventful, at best. It mostly consisted of phone calls, getting plane tickets, and unpacking items they wouldn't be needing. Alola was a far different region than any other Kat and Emma were familiar with, especially when they learned HMs and their bikes wouldn't be needed there. Other than that, their clothes and other supplies they've accumulated during their journey were free to go with them. As the days ticked by, the group of friends found themselves tighter than ever - the week before the departure, they all decided to spend the remaining time with each other, whether it was travelling to previous cities they visited, battling each other or remaining in Lumiose and exploring the city, the group of six teens were inseparable. Emma and Kat made promises to send pictures of their adventure, and call in regularly to catch up with their friends. It was the least they could do to make up for the sudden leave, especially on such a short notice.

The teens spent their last weekend together back in Vaniville and Aquacorde, the very towns they all met for the first time. Being there was both nostalgic and somber, as the atmosphere was different now that two from the group would no longer be with them. Sunday night was a final get-together where the group of friends, along with Calem's, Kat and Emma's parents met up in Aquacorde for a nightly cookout. Kat had separated herself form the main group, sitting on the bridge and overlooking the river in contemplative silence when she was accompanied by another. She recognized that it was Calem out of the corner of her eye, but the pair sat in what could best be described as a tense silence...at least until Calem spoke up. "Tomorrow's the big day, huh."

It was more a statement than a question, but Kat nodded anyway. "Our flight leaves at noon, but we still have to leave early to make it back to Coumarine."

Another pause, neither teen speaking for a full minute until Calem released a sigh. "Listen...can I be honest with you for a sec? I...I need to get some things off my chest."

That made Kat frown as her gaze turned to her friend and rival. "Yeah. What's up?"

The boy pursed his lips somewhat as he looked over the river before them. "I won't lie. I hate the fact you're leaving so soon for an undisclosed amount of time. You've only been here for a few months and you're already travelling to another region!" He huffed, running his fingers through his hair. "I just...I dunno...Don't get me wrong; I'm happy that you and Emma have this opportunity. If anything, I really hope you find something about the tribe, about Katarina and about you. At the same time...I'm selfish enough to wish that you would have declined so you could stay, and we could keep travelling, y'know? I guess...I just don't know how to feel about it."

Kat remained silent for a few moments, looking down at her dangling legs. "...You know there's nothing stopping you from coming with us, right?"

"I know," Calem sighed. "but I promised myself I would participate in the League when I began my journey. And I've already come so far...I can't disqualify now. Besides...I….sorta belong here. My ancestor's ties are here in Kalos, and yours are out there in Alola. So it would be wrong of me to interfere in any way."

"How would you be interfering if you'd just be travelling with us?" Kat frowned.

"...I'm going to miss you, alright?" He finally confessed, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. "I know this is something you have to do. And I have to find out who or what I am in the meanwhile. And the answers to those questions are here. So…"

Calem trailed off and fell silent, leaving his rival to process his words. He wouldn't have to wait for long, as Kat spoke up within the minute. "Let's make a deal." She stated "If I'm not back by the time you finish the League and become Champion, then you can come visit us in Alola."

"Y-you mean that?" Calem perked up almost instantly, turning towards her.

"Why not? I mean...we're friends, aren't we? Yeah it might be a while, but I'd love to travel with your through Alola. Besides...even if we can't do that, we haven't went through all of Kalos either, so we'd have something to look forward to when I get back." Calem ended up smiling despite himself, looking forward to both possibilities. Seeing this made a smile spread across Kat's lips as she extended her hand. "Deal?"

"Deal." They shook on it, making the promise official. "Don't complete your journey until I get there!"

"I'll take my time as long as you do." Kat winked. "And in the meantime...how about one more battle to see me off?"


	2. Newcomers

**A/N** : So. Finally got around to playing Ultra Sun/Moon. And while it was partially the reason for the rewrite, the main reason is that I _hated_ what I had written for the original version. During my hiatus, I came to realize that I had a bad habit of trying to include every minuscule detail in the game when I didn't have to do that. It made the chapters long, tedious and boring. On top of that, I was trying to focus on every main character while the real focus should be on Kat and Emma - switching back and forth between each character made the story feel confusing - at least to me - so I stopped doing that as well.

Anyway...ranting aside, I've been wanting to rewrite this thing for a while, so I hope this comes out better than it did originally. I've really been looking forward to writing this again, and my only worry is that people won't enjoy it. If you do, then that makes me happy. I've put a lot of time and work on this and I'd hate for it to come out as a flop. I have kept my original headcanons that follow up from the prequel, but I've had time to flesh them out and develop them more. Let's just see how it goes.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Newcomers**

 _While known as another name to those who still remember them, Mystics were revered for their strong perceptions of the natural world around them. While it is relatively unknown how they were able to achieve these advanced senses, Mystics were able to feel and see things that normal humans could not, where their abilities were almost on the same level as that of Pokemon themselves. There were a select few that actually had these powers, although documentation of said powers can mostly be traced back to the abilities of Psychics, which many have been often dismissed as not-credible and an unreliable comparison. With Psychics being a common type of strain even in the modern era, it is difficult to determine if these people are indeed connected to Mystics or not, and further research has yet to yield any definite results._

 _What is most certainly known is that Mystics were very powerful. Ancient glyphs and various legends within folklore spoke of people able to bend the very world around them, calling upon the natural auras of the earth and Pokemon and using them to shape the world we live in, while simultaneously strengthening the bond between humans and Pokemon. Many believe that it were the Mystics that brought out the full potential of Pokemon due to their strong bond, which have led various methods of doing so today, coming in various forms that we know today such as Mega Evolution and otherwise._

 _As of now, there are only a handful of documented incidents regarding Mystics, or more accurately, people said to be of this Mystic 'strain'. Many of these incidents have been recorded in almost every known region of the world, usually with one or two individuals having what can best be described as a symbiotic relationship with their Pokemon. The person(s) in question are usually appointed as guardians to an area, alongside a mythical Pokemon or 'deity' tied to it. These people have made it their sworn duty to protect that region and the Pokemon therein. Their abilities and heightened sense of perception are usually similar, or tied to that Pokemon/deity. These strains of people often have their abilities and advanced sensory capacities passed down to future generations, where they are trained to take their predecessor's place once the time is right._

 _Further investigations have yet to yield any cohesive evidence of where and/or how these particular individuals came upon their special gifts; such as if they are the result of genetic inheritance or a strict type of training one endures for a set amount of time. However, what is known is that Mystics had strong ties with the Draconid people, as the culture itself closely follows and upholds teachings from the Mystics themselves. That being said, archaeologists, mythologists and scientists have attempted to acquire any and all further information about the Mystic people on many occasions, and from several sources. These have ranged from members in the Pokemon League such as Gym Leaders, members of the Elite Four, or through questioning people of the tribe directly. However, the Draconid people remain tight-lipped about the subject and more often than not have outright refused to give any insight on this information as a whole. While it is considered common knowledge that many see these individuals as sacred entities, it still seems a bit odd that they remain adamant from having outside civilizations learn more about them, regardless of the commonly-held hopes to understand the Mystics, and why the Draconid people, along with other "guardians" revere these individuals so highly. It is one thing to not allow outsiders into the depths of one culture, but preventing the outside world from being aware of them does come off as…rather selfish._

 _Nevertheless, I shall continue my research and - hopefully - discover the truth behind the Mystics, and why the Draconid people have guarded their secrets all these years. I know not when this report will be updated again, but surely by then I would have found the answers I have been looking for._

 _\- Colress_

 **. . .**

It was safe to say that the residents of Iki Town had grown what could best be described as a fascination with their newest visitors. While the influx of tourists and explorers alike were far from an uncommon occurrence, it's not everyday the little town took in visitors with ties to Alola's ancient history. It went beyond that of simply having distant relatives who were locals, but far back when the Alolan islands were still unmarked and underdeveloped. While not spoken about openly, many knew of the old legends that spoke of deities and remarkable people, those that did not exclusively include the four guardians of the islands and their kahunas. No, for the legends also spoke of another remarkable woman who came from lands distant at the time, but her influence was far and wide and everything in between, and she left such a heavy mark that many have made it their sworn duty to ensure her name and teachings did not fade over time.

It was no secret that everyone knew of the Draconid people as quite a number of their members had migrated to Alola, and still do so to this very day. The kahunas themselves also had close ties with them, but that was mostly due to the fact their cultures often collided throughout history, and it is only through them the Draconid people have disclosed such generation-spanning secrets. Therefore, it was no surprise that Hala had offered to house the two sisters in his rather large home in Iki Town until they decided to go out and explore the four islands if they chose to. Hala had been told beforehand about the girls' arrival, and reasoning behind visiting Alola from Professor Sycamore and his two assistants; It was only after Katarina's name was spoken that he grew intrigued, as she had not been mentioned outside of the Draconid tribe itself. He knew of the old legends as they were passed down to every kahuna, with the hope that that very knowledge would one day be needed, and perhaps that day was approaching much sooner than he had anticipated.

Nevertheless, Hala was more than happy to accommodate room for the two and, if needed, disclose any and/or all information he knew about the matter. Of course, that first would require permission to be able to disclose such information, and Hala was known for his patience. And while he himself never thought he would see the day of meeting one of Katarina's supposed ancestors, he found himself eager to see the child's potential for himself, and if she could indeed uphold the mantle that was set by her supposed predecessor some millennia ago. While he may not have been able to see it through himself, he would, at the very least, see if she had any proof of the bloodline within her. There was only one real way to do so given the current circumstances, as Katarina was said to have close ties with the four guardians of the islands. Whether that is true or not has yet to be determined, but he quickly picked up on a telltale sign that it was entirely possible. Old texts spoke of several groups of people who were bestowed special gifts to commune with Pokemon. This gift was not earned, but given, and could only be passed down genetically through one's children. Hala was able to see this gift for himself as he watched the sisters speak with Pokemon, both their own and those in the wild, with such fluency that one would have assumed they were speaking to another person. It was quite a marvel to witness, especially since such a gift had not been recorded in modern Alolan history.

The sisters themselves were settling in quite nicely, hitting it off with the other residents of Iki Town as well as getting along with Hala's grandson Hau, as he prepared for his own journey across Alola. One of the sisters, Emma, had decided to enroll into the local Trainer's School and take a course to make up for not attending school in her earlier years, although one may argue it was to catch up with her elder sister in regards to their education. The course itself would take a few months to finish, at least three or four, but Emma was determined enough to see it through...even if she was behind grade-wise at her age. In the meanwhile, the eldest of the two, Kat, had spent her time scouring through many old archives Hala had stored in one or two corners of his home. They'd proven to be not all too helpful, at least in regards to what she was looking for, but regardless, they had given her some insight on just who Katarina was, and why she impacted many in her lifetime. Deep down Kat knew she wouldn't find what she was looking for right away, especially in the first town they reached upon landing in Alola, but every little bit counted, she figured.

The first three months were calm in that regard, with Emma in school and Kat taking the initiative to explore the surrounding routes around Iki Town, occasionally stopping by Professor Kukui's lab and assisting him if and when she could. The girls had decided to hold off exploring the island fully until Emma finished her school course, as they wanted to journey through Alola together. Fortunately, Emma was almost done with her course; if she passed the exam, she would be able to graduate, and Kat was adamant to help her study to ensure she passed. But it was certain; both were eager to travel through the island and see just what it had in store for them, although Hala hoped the two would stick around if to just welcome another young Trainer arriving fairly soon. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be happening, at least for a while; Emma ended up passing her exams and was able to graduate along with other students, and she was so excited that she ended up running the entire way back to Iki Town with her certificate in hand. Kat couldn't have been more proud, and even Hala had a sense of pride swell within him as Emma showed off the certificate with a brighter-than-the-sun smile. As much as she wanted to, Emma couldn't keep the certificate on her, and it was instead mailed back to their parents in Kalos so it could properly be framed for all to see.

Emma and Kat prepared to leave Iki Town that night, although it was mostly Kat planning their route to Hau'oli City and onwards. Since neither were participating in the trial, they were free to travel around the island and explore trial sites unhindered and at their leisure, as long as they didn't interfere with other trial goers - something Hala knew that wouldn't be an issue. With the girls being older in their early and mid-teens and have displayed excellent manners and politeness, there was nothing to worry about in that regard. He only wished they could have stayed for the upcoming festival to welcome a new addition to the island, but it would have been wrong of him to hold them up any further. After all, it was entirely possible that their paths would cross sometime during their journey. Whatever happened thereon was entirely up to them, their journey and its outcome now in their hands.


	3. Settling In

**Settling In**

Alola was very, _very_ different from Kalos, and even Johto, Kat realized. While she had no intention of participating in the island challenge, she couldn't deny a novel fascination for the Alolan tradition which seemed to be more of a coming-of-age journey rather than what one would normally expect. While the premise was similar to the Leagues back in other regions, the island challenge seemed to have a deeper meaning than the standard collecting of Gym Badges, challenging the Elite Four, and eventually the Champion to claim the title for oneself. She realized that, while the journey itself allowed a child to grow in strength as well as a person, the trials are just that. Trials, not challenges. The premise to the trials are that each of them are held in a specific location with a trial captain presenting a...well, trial, for the participant to complete. Upon completion, the trial-goer does not battle the Captain, but a Totem Pokemon that is guarding the goal, a Z-crystal. It is only after the trial(s) are completed that the trial-goer is able to challenge the kahuna of the island, where they obtain another Z-crystal from them. It was a tradition that had been carried out for generations, as a way for young ones to prove their mettle to the island guardians, as well as to see where their hearts were as a person. Again, much different than the standard League challenges. And while it was very interesting, Kat found herself glad that she wasn't participating in the trials.

Her chin rested in her palm as she read over various printouts on some somewhat dated research reports Steven had given to her before she left Kalos. She remembered back when she was still studying Mega Evolution in Shalour City, Steven had told her an interesting piece of information that no one beforehand had brought up, which made the trip to Alola all the more important.

 **. . .**

 _"It's not reliable since I would need a DNA test to confirm, but I will tell you what I've learned so far." Steven paused and looked to the teen girl before he continued, and earned a nod to go on. "Well, I don't think you will find any sources here in Kalos, but it may be entirely possible that you and your sister have ties to Mystics."_

 _"Mystics?" She repeated, having not heard the term before now. "What are they? Something like Psychics?"_

 _"Well…not exactly." Steven paused again to collect his thoughts, his brows furrowing somewhat as he spoke again. "Mystics are...what can best be described as guardians. They are much more powerful than Psychics, having abilities to bend and wield the auras of the either the natural world or that of the otherworldly kind. Sometimes both, if they are powerful enough. Katarina was said to be a Mystic herself." That piqued Kat's interest, and she found herself leaning in a bit._

 _"I can only tell you what I know, since any information about Mystics have been kept secret. However...what I can tell you is this: Mystics are closely tied to the Draconid people, and as you know, Katarina was said to be one of the founders of the tribe itself. A true, pure blooded Mystic can only be born through another Mystic, and those of the lesser strain are more commonly what we refer as Psychics and unnamed folk with similar abilities. With that being said, all Mystics are all born with the same innate ability to communicate with Pokemon just like you can now. But that isn't the only ability you would have...but as far as what else you would be able to do, I wouldn't know. What I do know is that there are very few pure Mystics left in the world, and finding one is more difficult than finding a needle in a haystack."_

 _"Are they that uncommon?" Kat asked curiously._

 _"It's more so that they don't want to reveal themselves." Steven replied with a sigh. "As you know, there are people and organizations that would love to exploit a Mystic's abilities and their Pokemon for their own gain. I myself have been a witness to an event similar just some years ago, so I can understand the secrecy. But also bear in mind that the pure strain has been all but lost to time as well...and to prove that one is pure blooded would either require a DNA test or for them to show that they have such abilities."_

 _Kat glanced down at Merida, who looked back up to her with a tilted head. "And I know being able to communicate with Pokemon wouldn't prove that, since Calem and Emma can also do that."_

 _"Still," Steven hummed "it wouldn't hurt checking around for any leads on the subject. You may find out a thing or two about yourself, and possibly your entire family line."_

 _It wasn't a bad idea, and it could most definitely help shed some light on the mystery that seemed to grow deeper with each clue they find. And the very idea of a Mystic caught Kat's interest, especially since she had never heard of such a person before now. The more she thought about it, the more it began to make sense...While she was never really the one to keep herself updated with international news, it was hard to ignore the incidents that occurred over the years that involved criminal organizations and Legendary or mythical Pokemon. There were some such incidents that happened back in Johto when she was still young, and now that she looked back on it, she couldn't help but to realize that the people involved with ensuring that Pokemon's safety had some sort of tie with it. However, at the same time, she didn't exactly believe such claims as the media tended to exaggerate or write in their own details to sell the story. Maybe those claims weren't as fake as she thought after all…_

 _"Unfortunately," Steven spoke up again, drawing her from her thoughts. "I don't believe you will find anything solid here in Kalos. While the region is very rich with history and folklore, Katarina's legacy was all but buried a long time ago. All that's left is the genetic data we could find. As I said, only a Mystic can make another Mystic, but the gene responsible is very similar - if not the same - to that of a Pokemon. This gene in particular is strong, and it can only appear in certain individuals; other would only obtain a weaker strain, which would grant that person something of a sixth sense to auras and energies."_

 _"And a DNA test will only prove if we have that gene, right?" Kat asked._

 _"Possibly." Steven nodded. "Finding the gene is easy, pinpointing if it's a pure gene, however, is another story entirely. Still, I recommend getting it done anyway, if to just see what the results end up being. I do have access to some old research reports from a scientist named Colress who studied the very subject. They're a few years old, though, so I don't know how helpful they will be."_

 _The Johtoan girl released a small sigh - while it wasn't the big lead she was hoping for, the information was still enlightening, and very much needed. "At this point, I'm willing to take anything. Think you can email me a copy?"_

 _"Of course."_

 **. . .**

Kat reviewed the few emails that contained copies of Colress' research reports that following evening, but hadn't gotten a chance to read them over until now. They weren't as detail-heavy as she had first anticipated, but what she had read so far proved interesting and shed some more light on Mystics as a whole. Steven was right in regards to them being tied to the Draconid people, but - like Colress - found it odd as to why any information about them was held under strict secrecy by those very people. Mystics must have been very important then, if no one would reveal details...which meant finding anything more about them would prove even more difficult. Still...she was going to keep the reports, if to just keep them as a reference for later. After all, they could end up proving to be useful later on.

With that being said, this wasn't going to stop the two girls from enjoying Alola and taking in everything the islands had to offer, whether it was the rich, tropical climate, the new Pokemon or the culture, they wanted to experience it all firsthand without hindrance. The sisters hadn't gone far since their departure from Iki Town, having decided to room at the local Pokemon Center as they explored through Hau'oli City for the day. Kat had taken the liberty of transferring her Lucario and Noivern, or Priam and Toothless, whereas Emma transferred Vivan and Obsidian, her nicknamed Sliggoo and Krokorok to accompany them through Alola, leaving room for them to catch some of the new regional ones if they chose to. Training wasn't exactly on their minds, but both had agreed that putting some time out every day to train for the future battles ahead. After all, they knew full well they would be challenged by other Trainers during their journey.

Kat's attention was drawn away from the documents as she spotted movement coming her way; Looking up, she was greeted with a plastic bag full of various food from the cafeteria plopped down in front of her, Emma taking a seat across from her. "So!" She chirped in her usual cheery manner, that all too familiar excited glint in her eyes. "What's the plan today, sis? We've already went to the Tourist Bureau and shopped for clothes - anything you wanna do? Aside from sticking your nose in books and your laptop?"

The eldest sibling sent her sister a look, but ended up breaking into a smile. "I was hoping we could check out the mall, but it's closed for maintenance so...I figured we could go to the beachfront for a while. We can head on to Route 2 tomorrow - they have this thing called Mantine Surf I wanna try out."

"Really? That sounds like fun!"

"Right?" Kat chuckled, putting her laptop away. "Anyway...Hau'oli doesn't have a lot, but we can still hang around for a while unless you want to go ahead to Route 2. There's a nice little hotel we can stay in that offers rooms for a decent price."

"That might not be necessary. Melemele is a small island - we could probably make it to the next PMC within a few hours. Maybe a little after nightfall."

It was true - Melemele wasn't a big island and a most of the places of interest were out and away from the city itself. Their excursion around the island wouldn't last too much longer, if it's just a few more days. While neither party wasn't in too much of a rush to get ot the next island, Kat knew her sister well enough to know that she would get antsy and want to continue on to the next island after they've made a lap around this one. Kat was more intent on moving on to the next route as it was more to sate her sister's never ending thirst for adventure than anything else.

The sisters left the Pokemon Center after a quick meal, packing away the rest for later as they set out for their next escapade for the day. Hau'oli couldn't compare to other cities like Lumiose or Goldenrod, but it was the largest in Melemele, and its warm and welcoming atmosphere made up for its small size. The girls stood out from the local community, but weren't exactly tourists either; many of the residents were eager and quick to point them to the nearest hotspots and share various pieces of info whether it was about the city or the history of Melemele itself. Alola was a veritable melting pot of various cultures and races, it seemed, as the pair ran into fellow Johtoan people who were able to identify them as visitors. It was nice to reconnect with their home-region, especially when some of the conversations were entirely in Johto's native language, Japanese. It was little things like that that made the pair appreciate the region even more, and made their stay in Hau'oli even more fun.

Unbeknownst to them both, however, the pair were being watched as they made their way towards the south of the island.

Loitering across the street from the Malasada Shop was a pair of boys around the sisters' age, both dressed in black tank tops and shorts, skull caps and a bandana covering their noses and everything below to conceal their identities, a low hanging silver chain with an "S" in the shape of a skull completed their ensemble.

Like predators sizing up their prey, two pairs of blue eyes watched as the girls walked by them without a care, both chatting and clearly enjoying themselves with smiles and laughter. It was clear they weren't locals - tourists, maybe - but they were Trainers. And apparently had some valuables on them.

"Yo, B," one spoke up, nudging his companion and nodding at them. "Whaddya think?"

The second dark-dressed boy examined the girls; the shorter girl would have been an easier target, but what made him withdraw the idea was the fact she had a backpack strapped to her and had a...really weird bipedal cat thing at her heels. It looked harmless, but both were smarter than to assume that of any Pokemon, and he wasn't keen on adding any more scars to himself than necessary. The taller girl, however, was toting a bag that just went over the shoulder and lacked a Pokemon at her side, and the lack of Pokeballs on her belt meant they had to be in the bag. It would have been much easier to grab her stuff and make a break for Route 2 before the local cops could pursue and they would make a clean getaway. Plus, judging from that expensive looking jewelry piece on her left arm, she _had_ to have some good stuff on her. Any Pokemon they manage to snag in the process would be a bonus.

"The one on the right." The second nodded at her, both standing fully from their squatting position and started following the pair of girls quietly, but quickly. The sisters remained unaware of their pursuers, which put the odds in the boys' favor as they eyed Kat's bag swinging from her shoulder with each stride. They waited until they paused at the Malasada Shop, crossed a shortcut gate, and made their way into some tall grass, before they made their move. They began their approach...until little Mimi sensed them approach and turned to face them, causing both boys to freeze as they were met with the vacant stare of the small feline.

"Uh-oh…"

"What is it, Mimi?" Emma asked as she stopped walking to check on her little Espurr, only to see the boys right behind them. "Who-?"

"Go, _go!_ "

The two dashed forward, Emma preparing herself to fend them off...only for them to run right past her, but not before swiping Kat's bag right off her shoulder. Said girl was thrown to the side as she was caught completely off guard, the gravity of the situation setting in as she watch the two thugs hop the fence with her bag...her heart dropping upon realizing her Pokemon were still tucked safely away inside.

"H-hey…!"

It only took a quick nudge form Emma for her adrenaline to kick in, the two girls quickly sprinting after the Skull thieves while Emma called to a nearby cop for help. The commotion was enough to draw attention from other passerbys, but none of them were able to act fast enough since the boys had created quite a gap between them and their victims. It appeared that the boys made a clean getaway, and had began celebrating their latest heist with a high five and a quick rummage through their spoils...

Until three loud clicks and beams of light formed a barricade around them, which halted their escape, as they were now being glared down by a Noivern, and two Pokemon they have never seen before. All three were very unhappy to suddenly be taken from their Trainer, the yellow bipedal fox having embers gently radiating from its mouth, and the blue jackal-esque Pokemon having a red aura around its paw. The halt in their escape allowed Emma and Kat to catch up, the latter relieved to see her Pokemon unharmed and able to stop the thieves right in their tracks. Her relief quickly morphed into anger as she stormed over to the boys, Emma reaching for her own Pokeballs on her belt, but was stopped by her sister.

"Y-yo, back off!" One of the boys yelped as he reached for a Ball to save face, although a low hiss from Toothless almost sent him reeling. "We ain't afraid of any of you!"

"You will be if you don't give me back my shit." Kat growled as he stormed up to them, a small crowd gathering to watch. "Give me my bag back, or I _take_ it back."

"Oh yeah?" The other boy sneered, and held up her bag in front of him, waving it about as if to taunt her. "I'd like to see you try!"

Kat quirked a brow, before turning to her Lucario. " _Priam_."

The bag was suddenly snatched from the boy's hand, the force enough to send him tumbling forward, but not to the ground as he regained his balance. Priam had grabbed and taken the bag with such speed that neither of them were able to catch it in time, and their stolen goods had been quickly reclaimed. Their hopes of a quick heist were evaporating swiftly, and now with the loot lost, a cop nearby ready to make an arrest, multiple witnesses, and three very angry Pokemon ready to disembowel them both, it wasn't looking too good for the greenhorn thieves.

"W-whatever! You still don't scare us, girlie!" The second thug spat, trying to maintain his tough persona, but flinched when Toothless snorted at him. "We don't need your stupid stuff or your wack Pokemon anyway!"

"If that were true you wouldn't have tried to _steal_ them in the first place, _numbnuts_." She retorted, before nodding at Merida.

The Braixen wasted no time and brandished her wooded 'wand', a flow of psychic energy emanated from it before it surrounded the two thugs, lifting them from the ground to a few feet above. They both cried out in fear and began flailing, the onlookers nearby breaking out into chuckles and laughs and even recording the spectacle with their phones as the boys were helplessly held in the air for all to see…..almost like trophies of conquest.

"What gives?! This ain't funny, yo!"

"Yeah! Put us down!"

It was Kat's turn to smirk as looked towards Merida, who seemed to mirror her expression. "Well, Merida, you heard them. Put them down."

" _With pleasure_."

The wand was her telekinetic conduit as she waved it around, the boys being pulled and pushed in each direction, causing the crowd's laughter to amplify. To end the little 'show', Merida swung her wand down in an arc, the boys suddenly launched through the air, and landing in two garbage cans that sat next to each other just across the way. The crowd erupted into applause and more fits of laughter as the boys struggled to get out of the black and green garbage cans, the two officers nearby shaking their heads and chuckling as they went to arrest the boys before they could get away.

There was a proud smirk on Merida's muzzle as she tucked her wand back into her tail, Priam returning the bag back to its rightful owner. Kat released a breath she only then realized she was holding, quickly shifting through her belongings to see that nothing was stolen, much to her relief. She gave Priam a grateful smile before rubbing between his ears, earning a quiet churr from the Lucario and Merida and Toothless returned to her side as well.

"Did they take anything?" Emma asked worriedly, at her sister's side in an instant.

"No, thankfully." Kat sighed, pulling her bag back over her shoulder. "All the more reason I'm glad we got it back."

The sound of struggling and disgruntled grunts drew their attention just in time to see the boys being hauled towards the police station by the two officers. "We apologize for the slow response, miss," one of them spoke with an apologetic look in his eye. "But now that these two punks are apprehended, you're more than welcome to press charges down at the station, if that's what you want."

It was tempting, and Kat wanted nothing more than to see the two thugs punished for the theft...but since none of her things were taken and her Pokemon were unharmed, she didn't see much of a point. Besides, a night in jail and the public humiliation should be enough to ensure they wouldn't target her again. Even still, she couldn't deny that the entire ordeal had left her shaken; Her encounters with Team Flare back in Kalos could never compare to the fear she felt at the thought of losing her Pokemon. That was something she never wanted to feel ever again. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm just glad to get my Pokemon and stuff back."

The officer tipped his hat before he and his partner carted the boys away, undoubtedly preparing to charge them for the attempted robbery, likely to end in just a fine to pay. But at least they wouldn't be causing trouble for anyone else...for the time being.

Kat quickly dug her Pokemon's Balls from the bag, quickly attaching them to her belt. That was the _last_ time she was putting them in her bag - they were going to be within her reach from here on out. It was then where the locals informed her that the boys were a part of a gang called Team Skull - a group mostly made up of delinquents who were relatively harmless - who were usually just causing minor inconveniences and mischief around the islands. While it was worrisome that thefts were a common thing with them, they were rarely successful and victims were usually able to get their things back without trouble. Infamous for causing a ruckus on the island, none of the islanders took the pair of thugs seriously aside from that; The amount of times they've been arrested, however, could have been enough to set a new global record. While the reassurances wasn't exactly enough to ease Emma's nerves any, it was enough for Kat. Only now she would have to be more careful while traversing the cities and roads, and would now have one of her partners at her side for extra security.

Kat prepared to return Toothless and Priam when a familiar voice called to the sister from behind. Turning, they were pleasantly surprised to see Hau running towards him with a Rowlet flying behind, at his heels was a girl around his age with dark tan skin, brunette hair that was covered with a cute little straw sun hat, an orange and red floral top, white shorts and sandals, a Popplio in her arms. "Heeeeey! Kat! Emma! Alolaaaaa!"

"Hey Hau!" Emma greeted with a wave as the two kids nearly skidded to a stop in front of them. "You're finally off for the island challenge?"

"Yup! We actually started last night! But our moms wanted to wait until it was daylight before we set off, heh." He had his hands behind his head in that usual carefree and casual stance the girls had grown familiar with during their stay in Iki Town. "We also saw you really trash those goons! That was awesome!"

"Well, it wasn't really me." Kat said sheepishly, looking to her three partners. "These little ones deserve the credit for that one." It was then she noticed the starry-eyed child next to Hau, never seeing her before up until now. "By the way, who's your friend with you?"

"Oh! I almost forgot! This is Dione!" He grinned bright. "She just moved here two days ago from Kanto! We're both taking the island challenge!"

"Ah. Nice to meet you Dio-"

"Are these your Pokemon?" The girl suddenly asked, her attention more on the three Kalosian Pokemon in front of her. "They're so cool! I never seen any of them before! What are they? Can I pet them?"

It was hard for Kat to not smile at Dione's fixation on her Pokemon. After all, none of them were native to Kanto, and Dione was young compared to the teens and far less experienced as a Trainer. Because of the various incidents regarding criminal organizations and kids getting in the crossfire of their schemes, several laws were passed in other regions where children had to be at least 13-14 before they could register themselves as Trainers and travel rather than the standard 10 years of age. Alola was the only region - to her knowledge - that kept that law, but a child had to be 11 years old. Plus, she herself could still remember the many times she had that exact gleam in her eye in her younger years; especially when her father brought home Pokemon rescues. It was almost nostalgic, in a way.

It turned out the two kids were looking for the trial captain, Illima, who was somewhere in the city. Fortunately, they had met him beforehand at the Trainer's School, making the search relatively easier for the kids. Neither Emma, nor Kat would be of any help since both had no idea who Illima was, or what he looked like. Regardless, they offered to help them look around anyway if just to escort the pair around. After all, neither wanted a repeat of what had occurred only moments prior, if Team Skull's 'reputation' was anything to consider.. It only took Hau's cheerful aura and Dione's eagerness for adventure to ease the teen's mind, turning the search into another leisurely stroll through the city.

* * *

 **E/N:** Not as long as my usual chapters, but hey, I didn't feel the need to add anything else for the time being.

Not exactly sure what to do with the next chapter, but I got an outline going. I'm hoping it'll be up by the weekend.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
